The pain of splitting
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The day and Night... The rising and setting of the sun and moon... Who knew it could end up like this? Regrets and a harsh lesson to be learned...Something that can harshly upset the balance. Will the foretold come true? Is it possible to restore the balance that has been broken? The host club are going to find out. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

Italics, as long as they show up as italics, is a line from My little pony friendship is witchcraft. Go check those videos out and the one line I used doesn't belong to me.

Kaoru.

Younger's P.O.V.

My black cloak wraps around my body leaving an open space in the front which is small but I can open it up more if I want, my cloaks hood is not on my head instead its draped behind my head like a sweater with the hood not on the persons head. My ginger hair that reaches my shoulders has more draping over my face on the left side of my face, looks dim and flops down not flowing in the breeze but merely fluttering very softly making it nowhere near as flowing as a true princess's hair should be. My hair flops instead of flowing in the breeze like a true princess's hair should be doing in short. My amber eyes are also dim along with my face giving me a sad look and it also makes me look like I'm someone who stays in the shadows. I stand off to the sides as everyone crowds around my slightly older twin sister leaving me to be on my own even though this is supposed to be a party to celebrate the ruling of both of us….. Not like I should even get my hopes up anyways.

The sun loving people of our kingdom never notice me and they only care about my older sister with the sun she rises and sets.

No one but myself has ever cared about or even gave a second thought to my night and the moon I rise and set.

I am always alone. I notice my sister coming over to me and she looks happy ignoring the fact that her shadow falls onto me casting me into darker darkness as time goes by.

She is wearing her favorite spaghetti strapped white dress that goes to half way down her thighs with the outline of folded feather wings sown onto the back and a little on the sides in black thread. She also is wearing her white boots that almost reach her knees that have runner like bottoms. Her ginger hair that reaches her shoulders has more draping over her face on her right side, glows in the light and flows softly but just right in the breeze like a true princess's hair should. She also has on no crown like me as we both know the crowns are not needed at the moment. Her bright and happy amber eyes look at me not noticing what truly is happening to me. "Guess what!" She says excitedly. "There is no one as lovely and as beloved as I. Isn't it great!" She does a happy twirl.

"Yeah... sure…..great." I say in my unhappy soft tone but she can hear my voice fine.

"I know right! I got to go! Seems more people have come for me! Have some fun sis!" She trots happily off and the people love her giving her so many compliments, praise and glory.

I walk outside with my back turned to those who wouldn't have cared about me even if I screamed my heart out. I stand on the balcony and I lean against the railing putting my arms on top of it. I look up to the night sky with my moon at its fullest, not a small circle in the sky but it's bigger and more pretty than the rumored small circle people think it should be. I love my moon like this and I don't care what they say about it. I sigh softly. "My beloved moon. You are the only one that has ever been there for me. Shining your moonlight down on me as I cry alone during the night." I smile softly thinking about how that happens whenever I cried at night ever since I was born.

The moon is under my control but it is my only friend and it makes me smile during the hardest of times. The moon is my one and only friend I will most likely ever have.

My sister has many friends and people cheering for her all the time while I am left all alone being disliked.

They don't like my night saying it has no purpose than to hide away the spectacular sun and that it shouldn't even exist.

I don't know what my sister thinks of my night but never has she ever given me any good words about it. I shake my head softly and I sigh once more wondering what it be like if I was the only ruler brining about only the night. I think about what it would be like to not be pushed aside to get to my sister and to not be ignored or dismissed as bringing something useless so apparently I must be as useless according to them. I look down to the ground below as my eyes begin to water and blur. I let a few tears fall as I thought about how everyone loves my sister so much while ignoring me even though I help keep the harmony of the world.

My moon sends a beam of moonlight landing right on me making me look up to it as it stays there always with me during the nights no matter what happens.

I sniffle and rub one of my eyes to try to clear away my tears. "Thank you my friend." I say reaching a hand towards it for a few seconds like I am resting my hand on it when my hand is just resting on air. I close my eyes and when I open them again I lower my hand back down to where it was before.

"Hey! It's time for the sunrise!" A loud male yells making everyone behind me cheer.

I feel my sister look at me as if reminding me I need to lower the moon and to do it now so she can bring about the dawn. I look over my shoulder with a cold look knowing that even my sister will never truly love me. I look back to my moon as she doesn't pay attention to me just waiting for the moon to set. I close my eyes concentrating my powers to move my moon and I raise my hand up towards my moon making my magical glow that appears around my hand glows dark blue as I use my powers even moving my hand down to get the moon to move to set. I open my eyes to watch as my beautiful moon moves down setting to make way for the sun. "Until tomorrow night my friend." I say to my beloved moon as it disappears below the horizon. I then stop using my powers and lower my no longer glowing hand back to its original position.

The sun comes out and all those up in the town including those behind me in the room with my sister cheer as the sun makes its way into the lower part of the sky to start the day.

I turn away from the sun hating it as it's the reason my lovely moon is hated. I pull my hood over my head so it casts a shadow over my eyes. I head inside walking fast making my cloak shimmer in the air behind me like a cape blowing gently in the breeze, revealing my attire underneath that consists of a black long sleeved shirt, tinted blue jeans and black boots similar to my sister but darker and black. I pass by everyone and I head to the doors to the room stopping there to glance back. My eyes giving a cold glare that sweeps over everyone there letting the shadows, that were cast over my eyes, come out of my eyes to do so. I then let the shadows of the hood fall over my eyes as I turn leaving the room wandering down the hall feeling my anger spill out. "What am I doing wrong? Why won't anyone give a care about me and my night?" I hadn't gotten too far from the room when…..

"Wait!" My sister calls out from behind me.

I stop and glance back at her over my shoulder narrowing my eyes. "What do you want?" I growl.

She stops a few steps behind me with a look of worry and hurt. "Sister….. Is the fact that no one likes your night and that they sleep through it really the reason you're so upset?"

I turn away from her. "It doesn't matter." I lie to her keeping my anger out of my voice. "Just leave it alone."

"No!" She says sharply. "You and I both know I can tell better than that! You are upset about it!"

I spin around to face her and I snarl at her. "You should be getting back to your precious sun loving friends!" I stare into her eyes as my tears come back. "So get going." I resist to turn my head to the side in anger so I can successfully make a point.

"But Sister…" She reaches a hand out towards me but I slap it away.

"I said to get going! Leave me alone! You will never understand! All you know is your precious day!" I slam my left foot down on the floor. "So why don't you take your oh so pretty little self and leave me alone!" I snap in rage.

She takes a few steps back in surprise as her shocked eyes search my face along with my eyes.

I harden my glare and I stand my ground even though she's trying to do something to make it look like she cares about me when I can tell she doesn't!

She was never there for me! She claims to love me but when has she ever shown it!?

Never!

She walks a little towards me as if wanting to try to hug me to try to help comfort me. "Sister. We can go and talk about this. Away from everyone else. We can even go out for a walk if you really want to maybe even watch the moon rise together. Just us and no one else. Come on what do you say?" She tries to offer a smile.

I put my hands on her shoulders and shove her away from me making her stumble backwards. "Forget it! Just go back to those you really care about!" I snap.

Once she regains her balance she stares at me with pleading and caring eyes but I refuse to let myself fall for that. "Sister. I just want-"

I cut her off. "No! You don't! You just want to make it look like you care! Get out of here! Get away from me!" I almost scream at her as more tears fall down my face.

She brings a hand to her chest by her heart as she stares at me. "But I really do care." She says but she has never ever shown that she really does care about me. She instead likes to hang out with those sun loving subjects that we were supposed to share and be loved by them together… if she's just noticing now then she really doesn't care about me just like everyone else in the horrible place!

My moon is the only one that truly understands and cares.

She isn't very smart or caring if she is just noticing my pain and suffering now after all these years! She should have shown she cares years ago if she does care about me!

I shake my head. "Don't give me that! I don't even know why I'm wasting my time trying to talk to the day's lover. You have no wisdom of the night. You will never be able to connect with me." I spin around and continue on my way this time running away from her. My cloak waving behind almost like a super hero cape thanks to the breeze created as I run. I wipe my tears away not letting anymore of them fall down my face.

She watches me, I can feel her gaze on me, as I run away until I am out of her sight.

"Maybe….." I say when I slow my running to a stop noting that I am a good distance from the room I left along with my sister. I am almost at my room which is a good distance from the room I had left. "Maybe am I going about it all wrong? Maybe if they won't care about my night and me then….. Then I'll make them. I'll find a way to make them love me and my night." I smirk and I feel a chilly darkness inside me that lets me know that it too has been growing deep inside me along with my pain. "I will make them if they won't do it on their own. I'll show them all the true beauty of my night making them love me and my night. My moon will finally be cheered for and begged to be brought out. Maybe it will be nighttime forever." I chuckle. "I will think of a way to do so. For there is only room enough for one princess and that princess shall be me!" I race down the halls towards my bedroom with the smirk still on my face.

My sister didn't even come to check on me or even follow me not that I cared.

A few nights later…..

No one's P.O.V.

"The sun is to be raised!" A woman yells getting a bunch of people rushing out to try to see the sun rise that is to come.

"Set you stupid moon! Hurry up!" A boy calls glaring at the moon that remains in its spot in the sky.

Everyone waited and waited even the ones sleeping had woken and come out by now…..but the moon stayed where it is not making room for the dawn and sun to come.

Mummers begin to sweep through the crowd as they begin to wonder what's going on.

Everyone in the town that holds the castle of the two sisters go to stand in front of the castle yelling for the younger to lower the moon as they stare at the balcony that the beloved princess of the day stands to look at her kingdom and to make announcements.

The younger comes out to the balcony with the hood of her cloak off. She glares down at the people who are yelling angrily at her to lower the moon then pausing to wait for a response or for her to do as told. She narrows her eyes at them. "You will love my night, my moon and me! Even if I have to make you!" She yells out to the crowd as they stare at her in shock and confusion as this and nothing like this has ever happened before. Her voice is dark with evil and anger. She smirks slightly showing her white teeth. "The sun will never rise again and the night will last forever!" She laughs at the peoples shocked faces.

"Sister!" The eldest speaks up stopping the youngers laughter.

The younger turns to her sister who stands a little away from her on the balcony where all can see the two.

The oldest stares in sadness and in pleading at her younger sister. "Stop this nonsense. This is not how you go about doing things. Please lower the moon and the people will gain a liking to you. Please do this, don't say such terrible things."

"Terrible!? Lower the moon!?" The younger snarls with a glare full of hatred. "You have no right to talk! You don't know how things work!" She looks back to the people watching the scene unfold then looks back to her sister, the whole time her eyes are cold with evil and hatred. "_I have so much strength inside of me that you don't even KNOW what I could do! If the world isn't going to love me then I'll teach it to fear me instead!_" She shouts angrily almost making the place shake with power. "There is only room for one princess!"

The oldest's eyes widen a little as she listens to her sister.

The younger looks so dark and so evil but at the same time so sad and so upset. She raises her voice until she is screaming her last sentence. "And that princess. Shall be me!" She slams her foot down onto the ground as hard as she can in anger.

Below her a darkness comes out and surrounds her in a ball like form for a minute then seems to have been broken like a small explosion sending pieces of darkness around her making it fade as they move away from her.

Now standing in the youngest place is a wicked dark younger sister from the night and moon that is created by the younger sister's anger and bitterness.

She now looks different by the fact she looks a little older- taller plus grown up- than before, her hair still ginger but a shade or two darker like it has a shadow over it and flowing in the breeze like how it should as a princess but it's a dark princess's hair. Her once amber eyes have narrowed like a cat and gained a red glow to them. Her black cloak has changed to tinted purple with grey sparkles that look like stars, not to mention it constantly flows to the side like in a breeze rather than just draping over her body like it used to when it was plain black. Her clothing has also changed into a darker outfit. She is now wearing a long sleeved dark blue almost black with sky blue dragon flames looking designs sown into the shirt that line all along the ends of the shirt that open for her neck and waist. On the sleeves of the shirt is not only outlined with small blue flame like designs but on the front part of the arms it is like the dragon blew fire onto the front part of the sleeves as if the frozen in place burning flames make its way up to a centimetre past her elbows. Her pants are still tinted blue jeans but they are now designed with grey crescent moons on her hips. Her shoes have changed to shoes that are like flats with the sky blue like flame design sprouting from it on the front reaching up to a centimeter past her knees. She also now has a small dark blue crown on her head with a moon carved into the front since the crown is big enough to still be seen by others, at the right distance, just still a small crown. She smiles showing her now sharp teeth as she laughs with pure evilness. She looks to her older sister smirking. "I wonder how you'll enjoy your imprisonment in your dear sun. Former princess." Her voice has turned darker more like it has a darkness getting into her voice like an accent. She glances back to the people who can only watch in horror. "Remember this day! For it was your last. The night shall rule forever!" She does a quick evil laugh throwing her head back then once done laughing she lowers it to its correct position. She turns back to her sister. "Prepare to be sealed away in your sun!" She gathers darkness that the color looks like her old black cloak but in two flowing snake like clouds coming from below her feet that she controls making it spiral around her going up to her hands as she raises her hands side by side above her head then once all the flowing cloud has gathered there she quickly moves her hands down to reach out in front of her pointing her palms, which have a slight dark glow to them, at her older sister.

A beam of darkness is shot out of her palms heading straight to the older.

The older quickly flashes her hands out in front of her, a glowing white light surrounds her hands and shoots a beam of glowing white light hitting the beam of darkness head on.

The two beams push each other seeming equal for a few seconds then the darkness beam starts pushing its way to force the beam of light to be pushed back to its source.

The darkness beam knocks the older sister back making her skid across the ground on her side till her back hits the balcony's edge wall that is high to not easily be missed but its short enough that it comes to the oldest and the younger sisters chest's when standing.

The oldest wants her younger sister and not the monster that now stands in her place.

The younger one laughs. "With this power I will rule the world of eternal night!" She prepares an attack that'll send her sister to be sealed in the sun….. However the oldest isn't there. "She got away! No matter she has no power here what so ever. I rule now." She says shrugging it off. She spins and jumps down landing on her feet on the ground in front of the people. "My subjects you will now praise me! For I am the true princess! The princess that has always brought you this lovely night that you will now forever live in! The night you never appreciated! Well? Now do you see it is more beautiful than any day and the moon is lovelier than any sun?" She smirks looking at the horrified and sacred faces of the people that always cheered for her sister ignoring the youngest one. "Ah." She sighs in content before speaking up again. "All the power I have! Bow down to your princess!" She says with a tone that tells people she just wants power and such and that you must give it to her or else.

Knowing that they don't want to find out what the or else is they get ready to bow down but the doors to the castle slam open making the oldest appear once again.

"Sister stop this now and we can forget about it. You should know better than to do this to them!" The oldest has one hand behind her back as she tries to reason one last time with her sister. "Please stop this and neither of us will have to do anything we will regret."

The younger one snarls turning to her sister. "Forget it! I shall inflict my pain onto these people as they helped cause it along with you! Nothing will stop me from ruling this world in an eternal night!"

"I didn't want to have to do this." The oldest one says sadly as she brings the hand out from behind her back to show a gold tiara with a pink rectangle jewel on the center of the front of it that's the only thing other than the solid gold like look that has no designer holes like seen in the ones in shops, But it looks like someone took a full crown and chopped it down to a tiara only leaving one jewel. "I will protect my subjects but I beg that if my younger sister is still there that she comes back. I love you little sister." She places the tiara on her head. "I wish you had listened and stopped before it came to this." She really doesn't want to do it but she knows there's no other choice and no time to even attempt to think of another one.

"I am the younger sister! The one that has always been ignored and uncared for even by you! I am Princess Nightmare!" The youngest laughs quickly. A tiara? Ha!" The youngest rolls her eyes. "A stupid tiara will not help you here."

"It's no ordinary tiara. It holds mother's powers even her life that is powered up in it making it very powerful so as I use this I will add some of my own power to defeat you! Hopefully turning you back to the sister I love." The oldest uses her light beam again and the tiara's jewel glows adding to the beams power. She fires the beam at her sister as the youngest uses her beam of darkness that is at first equal to the oldest's beam but the beam of darkness is pushed back to the youngest carrying the beam of light with it.

"NNNOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

"Hey Kaoru!" Hikaru calls to his brother across the third music room.

"Yeah?" Kaoru looks to Hikaru from across the room.

The host club is doing their clean up after host club hours so all pitch in everywhere to get the place clean.

"Come over here!" Hikaru beckons his little brother over.

"Alright!" Kaoru rushes over to his brother still holding the cloth he had been wiping the table with. "What is it?"

Hikaru pouts. "I don't like being so far apart. Lets stay close to each other."

Kaoru laughs softly. "Alright Hikaru. Lets do that." He agrees and the two continue helping clean but stay together, both of them shared the feeling of wanting to be close instead of so far apart so neither minds since being close by each other calms them making them stronger in some ways.

A bright light flickers in the center of the host club room making all the hosts in the room look up to it as it glows slowly brighter.

Hunny jumps into position ready to protect his friends with Mori by his side.

Both Kyouya and Haruhi watch it in calculating and wonder stares.

Tamaki jumps behind Kyouya and peeks out from behind him in fright.

Hikaru takes a step in front of Kaoru ready to protect his younger brother.

"What is that?!" Tamaki squeaks out as it continues to get brighter. "It came out of nowhere."

Before anyone could reply the light gets so bright the whole host club tries to shield their eyes dropping anything they are holding as the light consumes them then vanishes taking them along with it.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"Ugh…" I groan as I blink open my eyes to half way open. "What was that?" I blink open my eyes to fully open as I notice I am lying on grass. I quickly sit up only to feel really dizzy. I put a hand to my head closing my eyes tightly waiting till the dizziness passed.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice reaches my ears.

I snap open my eyes and I quickly turn to where I heard his voice. "Hikaru!" I get up and race over to him as he too stands.

We embrace each other as I run into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Hikaru tells me while holding me close.

"I'm also glad you're alright." I mummer loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok. No one's hurt. Now let's figure out where we have ended up." Kyouyas voice reaches our ears.

We both look around noticing the others standing up and all of us taking in our surroundings.

This grassy clearing seems to be the middle of a forest somewhere but the trees are very bushy with leaves it almost looks like a place in a cartoon. There's some blue flowers here and there along with a few forest critters like racoons and squirrels. The sun is up in the sky just above the tree line in the east.

"I've never heard of any place like this at all." Haruhi says looking around amazed. "It looks like it hasn't even been touched by man ever yet it looks like its fake. But it's real."

Some bushes rustle nearby.

I am the first to notice and I turn to it seeing it shaking. "Uh guys. I think something's in that bush." I say.

The others turn to me then follow my gaze to the bush.

We tensely watch the bush waiting for whatever is inside it to come out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

We tensely watch the bush waiting for whatever is inside it to come out.

No ones P.O.V.

A teen girl with an evenly cut bob styled chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes steps out from the bush. She is wearing a yellow tank top that shows her small boobs along with a little, but barely any, cleavage. Her pants are black and snugly around her waist but slightly baggy around her legs with black runners, that have purple stripes on the sides, that are on her feet. She looks over the host club. "I saw a light come from here then vanish. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" She asks in a voice that's loud enough to be heard but like a whisper at the same time.

Tamaki moves forward going into his host club act. "Why yes my dear beautiful princess." He says sweetly. "We saw it back in our clubs room then woke up here. May I ask what your name is?" He gives her a host club smile as he stares into her eyes and takes her hand gently into his own.

The teen rips her hand away from Tamaki then hits him on the head only to take a few steps away from him. "First of all you do not use the word princess unless addressing or talking about the royal family. Second of all you do not try anything like that on me ever. Next my name is Haruhi Fujioka. Lastly I know what the light was for sure now." She explains.

Every member of the host club blinks in surprise especially their Haruhi.

Haruhi takes a step forward to the teen who apparently has the exact same name as her. "Um but the name you said is exactly the same name as mine. That can't be possible…. Right?" She slightly puts a hand to her head in confusion.

The teen who calls herself Haruhi looks to the host clubs Haruhi without a trace of coldness in her look. "There is an explanation." She says. "For I am your other dimension self and you guys have come from another world thanks to that light."

"Huh?" The whole host club gasp in surprise.

The other dimension Haruhi continues explaining. "You see that light is old and powerful magic that only brings people or things from another dimension to a different dimension when it feels they are needed for something." She looks over them. "Other than your Haruhi, as I already know who she is, I can guess who the rest of you are." She points to the twins. "You two are Hikaru and Kaoru." She points to Hunny. "Hunny." She points to Tamaki. "Tamaki." She points to Kyouya. "Kyouya." She then points to Mori. "And Mori." She lowers her hand to her side uncurling her fingers. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Kyouya nods. "We need to find out why we are here and how we get back to our own world."

This worlds Haruhi nods. "I understand. Walk with me. We will go to show you this dimensions as we walk and talk about things here so it should help us figure out why you were brought here along with possibly helping to find a way back for you guys. However most of the time you just need to complete whatever you were brought here to do then you are taken home by the light." She gestures them to follow her as she heads back where she came from.

The host club follow her and listen to her answering their questions one at a time when they have any as they walk through the forest, which is many.

"Well in this world we have magic that is completely normal here. However only the royal family have the most powerful magic other than that the others have a low level of magic." This worlds Haruhi says as she spots the town ahead. "Ah there it is. The town I call home and where we will find this dimension versions of you…." She trails off after that then continues walking as if it didn't happen.

The host club continue to follow her but Haruhi and Kyouya are wondering why this worlds Haruhi trailed off.

The town is like any other but without all of the same technology that the host club is used to like cars, guns, cellphones or any phones for that matter, computers and sidewalks along with roads- that have become simple dirt roads. The town also has a castle way in the back of it right at the edge of it, on the opposite end that the hosts and this worlds Haruhi are currently approaching.

"Who should we look for first?" Hunny asks.

"I believe we should find Tamaki or Kyouya first but if we run into someone else before I'll introduce them and they can come with us if they can." This worlds Haruhi responds and they enter the town.

They walk through the street and the town obviously seems to be pretty conflict free besides things like possibly bullying but even that doesn't seem to be too bad as they don't even see any.

"Say." This worlds Haruhi starts another conversation. "Why don't I tell you about the sun and moon here? Maybe even more about the weather."

"Don't they rise and set as the Earth turns and the tilt of the Earth causes the seasons?" Host club Haruhi asks.

This dimensions Haruhi looks to her other self in confusion. "What are you talking… That's how things work in your world?" She adds the question when she gets what her other self is talking about.

"Isn't that how it works anywhere?" Hunny asks.

This worlds Haruhi shakes her head. "No. You see the weather is controlled by the higher level magic people. While they may not be anywhere near as powerful as the royal family they are the most powerful among us non royal people so that's why they are in charge of deciding what kind of weather is going to happen, where and when. Not to mention how much of it is going to happen at that time even for how long. We still get regular seasons such as summer and winter thanks to them. The only thing they don't control is the temperature. That just comes with the weather. They also make things like every snowflake and rainbow in a factory in the sky." She explains. "Our world doesn't spin or tilt like yours its stationary and the moon and sun are both brought out by magic. The royal family takes care of rising then setting the moon and sun each day and night. That's how we get those things. Now about the royal family. At the moment there is only two known people from the royal family left. Both Princess's. Princess Hikaru and Princess Kaoru. Hikaru is the controller of the magic of the day so she takes care of raising the sun and setting it every day. Kaoru on the other hand is the same just with the moon, night and the stars instead."

"We really do that as this dimensions versions of us?" Hikaru gasps surprised but also a little like he's thinking 'I like that idea.'.

"Yes and as a part of the royal family the Princess's age slower and live longer as for example even though they may be adults in actual age they can be as young as for example a teen." This worlds Haruhi nods but won't look at any member of the host club.

"Amazing." Tamaki and Hunny gasp.

"But there's something you're hiding." Kyouya notes out loud. "Would you mind telling us?"

This worlds Haruhi stops walking making them all stop behind her. She looks down to the ground. "I'll tell you later." She says and keeps her gaze on the ground.

The host club glance to each other curious but don't want to push her.

This worlds Haruhi looks up from the ground and turns to them. "Now lets go find the others. The Princess is probably getting ready for the sun rise along with the fact she might be out on some royal business of some sort." She gestures to the castle then gestures for them to follow her as she continues walking down the dirt road.

The host club follow and still wonder what it is she is hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

A teen boy with emo styled wind swept to the left blonde hair is walking around the street market with a list in hand and a red back pack on his back. He has violet eyes and is wearing a black zipped up hoodie that has a rose print sown on the front making it cut in half thanks to the zipper. He also has on lighter colored jeans with a black flower and vine pattern sown on the right hip going half way down the right pant leg. On his feet is a pair of white sneakers with red blood streaks along with a black skull on the top part of the toes area. "Lets see… I need tomatoes."

"Tamaki!" This worlds Haruhi calls out as she runs towards the male.

The male known as Tamaki raises his head to look at the Haruhi he knows. "Ah hello Haruhi." He greets her with a smile.

This worlds Haruhi stops beside this worlds Tamaki and turns to the host club that has followed her over to this worlds Tamaki. "Guys this is this dimensions Tamaki." She introduces the host club to this worlds Tamaki then does the same for this worlds Tamaki introducing him to the host club. "Tamaki this is us from another dimension. An old and powerful magic brought them here for some reason." She also adds the quick explanation.

Each host introduces themselves to this worlds Tamaki who gladly greets them.

"I don't need to finish my shopping at this moment. I can come with you guys to find the others." This world's Tamaki offers putting his list in his back pack that he takes off to do so then puts it back on.

"Sure." This worlds Haruhi nods. "By the way how is your shop coming along?"

"It's going good. I made a whole new in season style!" This worlds Tamaki says excited.

This worlds Haruhi notices the hosts confused looks. "Oh. In this dimension Tamaki owns a fashion shop and he makes everything by hand on his own."

"In our dimension that's me, Kaoru and our parents job. But among our parents its more our mothers job." Host club Hikaru explains. "Our world Tamaki's dad owns a school for the rich."

"My that would be interesting." This worlds Tamaki hums. "Well you'll learn about each one of our jobs as we go along to meet them. Haruhi's is the librarian of the library that she lives in." He pauses a little thoughtful. "Have you told them the story yet?" He asks.

"No. I haven't told them yet but I will later." This worlds Haruhi confirms. "They understand about the weather and the royal family though."

This world's Tamaki nods. "That's good. Now let's get going."

The host club follow this worlds Tamaki and Haruhi as they lead them deeper into the street market.

Up ahead is an apple stand with two people one female one male running the stand selling the apples.

"Come get your delicious apples here!" The female calls. She has evenly cut blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back held back by a red hair band that is on the bottom part of her hair leaving enough space between the hair band and ends of her hair that the hair band won't fall out. She has chocolate brown eyes and wearing a white apron with pockets on it to hold the money; the apron goes down to a little below her pant line. Underneath the apron she is wearing a perfectly fitting pink t-shirt with a purple sash around her waist and tightfitting white shorts that reach half way down her thighs along with worn down white runners on her feet. She seems to be a about half the size of a normal girls height making her seem almost childish.

The male is a tall male about Mori's height. He has black hair that is styled like Tamaki's but shorter bangs, it lays flat and he has almost black grey colored eyes. He is wearing his own white apron with pockets for money in which the apron ends at just below his pant line like the females apron. Under the apron he is wearing a red and black plaid quarter sleeved button up shirt with light blue skinny jeans and plain black runners. He keeps his eyes open for customers and any apples they look like they want along with making sure there's no theft though he seems to not really be looking for theft like it's not really an issue. "Yup."

The group goes over to them.

"Hunny! Mori!" This worlds Tamaki calls out racing over to hug each of them.

This worlds Haruhi turns to the host club as they stop a few steps away from this worlds Tamaki, Hunny and Mori. "This is this dimensions Hunny and Mori. They run the only farm in or even around this town. They mostly do apples and are well known for their apples so they kick the trees to get the apples out faster only to sell them or keep them to use them unless it's to store them for later. They also are in charge of doing other farm work even though others do mainly offer other crops and meats in this street market which only sells food." She explains.

They turn to this worlds Tamaki, Hunny and Mori.

"Hunny. Mori." This worlds Tamaki begins. "Meet the other dimension versions of us. They were brought here for some reason and don't know the story yet." He adds the little explanation obviously smarter than the host club Tamaki by what they've seen so far.

"Oh wow! Another world version of us!" This worlds Hunny says with excitement. "This is really cool."

This worlds Mori doesn't say anything and moves away to help a customer with the apples and to get the payment for the apples the customer buys.

"Maybe we can hang after the end of the market if you two aren't busy." This worlds Haruhi offers.

"Sounds good." This worlds Hunny nods. "Well we need to get back to our job. See you later." She waves bye then goes back to helping this worlds Mori with their apple stand.

"Alright let's let them do their job and go find the others." This worlds Tamaki says and quickly takes the lead taking them away from the market and apple stand.

They go through town towards the castle but not at a fast pace so they can look for this worlds Kyouya.

"Kyouya's around here somewhere…." This worlds Tamaki whispers to himself.

"Kyouya is dating Tamaki and she helps with the weather." This worlds Haruhi lets the host club know. "She is actually in charge of the team for the weather of this town. So every day she needs to make sure the weather is or will become what it needs to be."

Before anyone else can say anything this worlds Tamaki exclaims loudly out of nowhere.

"Ah there she is! Hey Kyouya!" He rushes towards a female while the others jog after him.

The female turns to this worlds Tamaki. "Hello Tamaki." She says coldly. She has long black hair that go about ten centimeters past her shoulders however her bangs are cut to halfway down her forehead. Her hair is mostly in the back but some rest on the front part of her shoulders. She has black rimmed metal glasses that are a little like Kyouya's and she has silver colored eyes. She is wearing a dinosaur styled dusty grey fabric zipped up hoodie with the hood off and for the scales its red fabric with orange colored iris's on the eyes part on the hood.

It's like those animal and creature sweaters that have the head and face designs on the hood with the other designs on the rest of it like the arms or legs designs are on the sleeves of the hoodie.

She is also wearing black sweat pants with tattered bottom parts so it ends half way down her ankles instead of going all the way down. She lastly has on well-worn white runners showing that it's her favorite or only pair. "What is it?" She asks after a shared kiss with this worlds Tamaki.

"These guys and one girl." This worlds Tamaki gestures to the host club. "Are us in another world. They know about the royal family and about the weather."

This world Kyouya looks them all over one at a time taking in their appearance but making all of them, except host club Kyouya, shiver feeling like she is seeing right through them into their very souls. "I see. Nice to meet you." Still cold.

"It looks like it'll be night soon. Princess Hikaru is starting to set the sun." This worlds Haruhi observes.

"Yeah it does." This worlds Kyouya nods as the sun heads towards the horizon to set seeming to move faster than back at home for the host club.

This worlds Tamaki turns to the host club. "You'll get to see the princess when she rises the sun at dawn as tonight is the sun celebration. For now let's head to the library."

This worlds Haruhi and Kyouya nod in agreement.

They lead the way to the library and when they reach the slightly large building they all stop walking.

The moon rising into the sky behind them as the sun vanishes below the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"Look at the moon." This worlds Haruhi says as she turns to the moon.

Everyone else turns to the moon, that is bigger than the one in the host club's home world, as well.

The frozen image on the moon looks like human face and small bit of a cloak flying up slightly like it would if someone wearing it were to fall backwards. The image is made out of the dots, or technically craters, seen on the moon from Earth. It's curved along the edge of the moon and moves a little inward towards the center of the moon.

"You see the image on the moon? It became like that many years ago." This worlds Haruhi explains softly.

"I may know the story but I think it's nothing more than just an old fairy tale. Even if it was true then there's no way someone would be able to be up there without food or water for that long….." This worlds Hunny sighs to herself trying to keep the host club from becoming confused as she and this worlds Mori approaches. "I know it really is true but I just don't want to believe it. What if she escapes and comes back to destroy us all in revenge?"

This worlds Mori puts a hand on this worlds Hunny's shoulder speaking as quietly as this worlds Hunny. "Even if she did come back I'm sure Princess Hikaru would figure out something to stop her from hurting us." He assures this worlds Hunny who nods and looks a little comforted.

"Well let's head in the library." This worlds Haruhi opens the door and they head inside with this worlds Haruhi closing it behind them after turning on the lights. "We can head to watch the sun rise when it's time but for now let's stay up until then so we don't miss it."

"So what should we do?" Host club Tamaki asks glancing around at the books but not really seeing anything else but normal library building with stairs leading upstairs so he looks back to the group in the middle of the main floor.

"I am interested in learning as much as I can about this world. As well as this story that you keep mentioning." Host club Kyouya says.

"Well let's sit and talk then. But the story should wait. Just trust me. I have a feeling it'll make more sense if we tell you later." This world's Haruhi gets them all chairs with Host club Tamaki's help.

This world's Kyouya is checking a piece of paper reading something then takes out a small black note book with a pen attached. She writes something in the note book before closing and putting it with the paper in her pocket.

This world's Tamaki looks to his girlfriend. "Were you checking on what kind of weather is needed for tomorrow?" He asks as this worlds Haruhi gets the last chair thanking Host club Tamaki for the help.

This world's Kyouya nods. "Yeah that and I had to update how smoothly the weather went since I last updated it." She confirms.

Now with everyone sitting in a circle they can begin talking to learn about each other.

"So where shall we start?" This worlds Haruhi asks. "How about asking questions?"

The others nod in agreement.

This world's Haruhi gives a small nod in acceptance. "Ok who wants to start?"

"I guess I'll start." Host club Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "How exactly do you manage weather around here also do you make all the weather in the factory supposedly in the clouds?"

"That's correct we make all the weather in the factory but that's only where we get what we need when we need it. We use magic to help us make what we need and to help set things where we need it. The ones in the factory actually use their magic to make the weather not always when needed but for when we need it while the rest of us get what we need then put it where it's needed. We even use magic to set off thunder clouds that have a certain amount of lightning bolts in it that actually can be traced through the cloud for when they went off. Our magic over the weather really helps with the weather obviously. We in the weather department are born with the ability to walk on clouds so we use our magic to get up to the clouds that's why the factory is in the clouds. Though royalty can actually also walk on clouds since they kind of need to being the rulers and all." This world's Kyouya responds. "Does that answer your question?"

Host club Kyouya nods. "Yes."

"I am wondering if the Princesses are the only royalty in this world." Host club Haruhi asks.

"That is a good question and the answer is yes. They rule over this entire world and are the only royalty at the moment." This worlds Haruhi responds to that question. "Their parents before they sealed themselves into the two tiaras count for when they were here until they technically died sealing themselves into the tiaras. They aren't actually alive anymore but their power will forever live on in the tiaras."

"So there are two tiaras. I thought only possibly only their mother sealed herself in a tiara. Taken that it sounds like the female royalty is the most dominant." Host club Kyouya observes out loud.

"Yes there are two." This world's Tamaki responds. "One is the one that Princess Hikaru decided to wear all the time within reason. It is a gold tiara with a pink rectangle jewel on the center of the front of it that's the only thing other than the solid gold like look that has no designer holes like seen in the ones in shops, But it looks like someone took a full crown and chopped it down to a tiara only leaving one jewel. The other one is one that has not recently been seen as it stays inside the castle as Princess Kaoru doesn't wear it. I have only heard what it looks like. It is said to be just a little, but not really a big difference, a little smaller than the one Princess Hikaru wears and it is said to be a black tiara that glimmers with silver sparkles in it almost like stars."

"That sounds like they are very pretty." Host club Tamaki says.

"Any other questions?" This worlds Haruhi looks to the host club.

"I have one actually for the other world us." This worlds Hunny speaks up. "What kind of things do we do in your world?"

"Well." Host club Tamaki looks happy she asked by the way his face lights up also with the sparkle in his eyes. "At our school which is a school for the rich and beautiful that my dad owns we are a host club with me as their king! My dad is the owner of the school and I was separated from my mother."

"Oh that's horrible. But I can relate I lost both my parent's years back in an accident with a young kid and a collapsing bridge. They managed to get the kid over which was actually Mori but my parents didn't make it the bridge fully collapsed with them falling down to their deaths. I don't blame Mori in the least beat and since I learned Mori was an orphan he began living with me and that's how things have been since then." This world's Hunny explains.

"That's terrible." Host club Haruhi says. "I am actually not rich in our world. I got into the school by passing the entrance exam along with remaining first in my class to keep my scholarship. I got the uniform from the host club when I accidently broke a vase thus I work as a host to pay for it. My mother died when I was young and my dad works as a cross-dressing father who works as a professional transvestite."

Host club Hunny speaks up next. "My family has excels in martial arts for generations, to the point that all my family members are martial arts champions. Upon greeting, it is tradition for my family members to fight as a reminder to keep our guard up. Height is not significant in the Haninozuka Martial Arts, as there are more small people in the Haninozuka family than not." He explains then looks to Host club Mori. "Takashi here is my bestest friend but he is also considered my brother to me. With his family many generations before a marriage that united our families, the Morinozuka household served the Haninozuka household; and so despite the marriage, we continue to be a team. Right Takashi?"

Host club Mori nods. "Right. I'll always be loyal to Hunny." He gives a soft smile.

Host club Hunny returns the smile then they look back to the others.

Host club Hikaru speaks up next. "Our family is in the fashion business and our mother is really the one managing that. Me and Kaoru like to help sometimes." He explains.

Host club Kyouya finishes answering the question asked. "I work as the Vice-president of the Host Club; I handle all financial and planning aspects, from managing budgets to selling off merchandise in order to keep the club solvent, while still funding Tamaki's extravagant schemes. My family is well-known in the health care business."

"Wow so different from our world." This world's Hunny gasps looking between the host club. "We are friends here not a host club. We are really taking care of ourselves here no matter if our parents are alive or not. Though Mori is also my family since I first took him in."

This worlds Haruhi checks the time. "We still have a little more time before we need to go." She turns back to everyone. "So let's continue if we have anymore questions."

"How do you determine what you do and how do you start going about it?" Host club Kyouya asks.

"Well we go to school for when we are young then we leave school about age fifteen to start working with something we want to peruse which is usually what we are talented in. After school is done, and for some during school for special circumstances, we are expected to begin working in mainly what we are good in but what we want to do if we can do it so we rarely peruse something other than what we are good at. We just work on our skills and just act upon what job that is. For jobs like mine and Kyouya's we get payment from the government to do said jobs while the others usually get payment from others as selling things." This worlds Haruhi responds. "So pretty much once we finish school we pretty much head straight into jobs."

"Wow it is different. Back in our home world we need to study to peruse what we want to do but for the rich they just go by heirs who are obviously sent to a school for the rich which is actually known for giving good education. We who are not rich have to go through a lot of schooling that vary depending on what you want to do. It doesn't even have to be something you are good at but something you want to be you work to become that." Host club Haruhi says.

"Hmm that is different." This world Tamaki agrees.

"How much longer till it's time?" Host club Tamaki asks excited to see the sun be risen by magic performed by Princess Hikaru.

"Not long now. We'll need to get going pretty soon here if we are going to be on time." This world's Haruhi responds.

"It is just so exciting." Host club Tamaki goes off into his own world imaging what it will be like.

"Yes but settle down. You'll see in due time." This world's Hunny laughs softly to herself.

Host club Tamaki grins ear to ear.

This world's Haruhi looks to the time. "We should get going." She says and gets up with the others following.

They follow this world's Haruhi to where the location.

But this world's Haruhi can't shake this bad feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

They make it to the location which is a stage that has one half closed off to the audience while the other half is open to everyone and it holds a podium where a woman who looks to be in the early forties stands.

The woman has black hair that is greying and warm brown eyes with slightly pale skin then a black dress in which she added black boots that only went half way up her legs. She seems a touch tall but not really all that much.

There are royal guards standing in front of the stage staying between the audience and where the princess is most likely going to be raising the sun, on the stage, obviously to make sure no one tries anything.

The woman gets the ok to start and so she does just that. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! It is with great honor and pleasure to begin the sun celebration!" She says loud enough for everyone to hear.

The cheers explode out loud, happy and excited.

This world's Haruhi looks to the moon and notices four stars moving quickly towards the moon only to seemingly vanish behind it and the moon softly glows only for the pattern on it to vanish; so it no longer has the human like shape on the moon but instead it's beautiful pattern from before the imprisonment. She looks scared as she fears the worst and she turns back to the stage. She barely notices she had not been paying attention to the speech.

"So without further ado let us welcome Princess Hikaru!" The woman gestures her hand to the curtains next to her that open allowing two spotlights over lapping go to where Princess Hikaru should be standing but is gone.

Everyone gasps in horror at this and some begin muttering.

"This isn't good." This world's Haruhi take a step back. "Not good at all."

The guards begin immediately start searching for the princess but she seems to have just completely vanished into thin air.

Suddenly evil sounding laughter is heard almost echoing slightly.

Up on the stage black smoke seems to come from nowhere and it spirals up until it is tall enough to fit a person inside only to vanish revealing a teen or young adult girl standing there.

She has ginger but a shade or two darker like it has a shadow over it and flowing in the breeze like how it should as a princess but it's a dark princess's hair. Her eyes are narrowed like a cat and have a red glow to them. Her cloak is tinted purple with grey sparkles that look like stars, not to mention it constantly flows to the side like in a breeze rather than just draping over her body like cloaks are expected to do. She is wearing a long sleeved dark blue almost black with sky blue dragon flames looking designs sown into the shirt that line all along the ends of the shirt that open for her neck and waist. On the sleeves of the shirt is not only outlined with small blue flame like designs but on the front part of the arms it is like the dragon blew fire onto the front part of the sleeves as if the frozen in place burning flames make its way up to a centimetre past her elbows. Her pants are tinted blue jeans and they are designed with grey crescent moons on her hips. Her shoes are shoes that are like flats with the sky blue like flame design sprouting from it on the front reaching up to a centimeter past her knees. She also has a small dark blue crown on her head with a moon carved into the front since the crown is big enough to still be seen by others, at the right distance, just still a small crown. She smiles showing her now sharp teeth as she laughs with pure evilness.

This world's Haruhi gasps as her mind quickly works out who this is. "Oh no."

The girl on the stage looks around at the people staring in confusion, horror, fear and shock. "Ah my beloved subjects." She says taking a step forward. "It's been so long since I last saw you. Did you miss me?" Her voice is speaking with obviously fake innocence.

The woman points to the girl. "Seize her! She must know where the princess is!"

The guards charge towards the girl who now looks a little angered and like she wants to growl. "Stay back you fools!" She snaps at them and right after speaking she gathers darkness that the color is like a black cloak but in two flowing snake like clouds coming from below her feet that she controls making it spiral around her going up to her hands as she raises her hands side by side above her head then once all the flowing cloud has gathered there she quickly moves her hands down to reach out in front of her pointing her palms, which have a slight dark glow to them, at the approaching guards.

She fires a beam of darkness that sends the guards flying back crashing into the ground unable to fight as they are no match to her power.

The people are frozen scared as they watch the girl for her next move.

She looks around at the group as they watch her and she lowers her hands that are no longer glowing. "Do you not know who I am?" She turns to the woman and goes over to her grabbing the woman's chin in one of her hands making the woman's face stay facing her. "Did you not recall the legends? Did you not see the signs!?" She lets go of the woman and looks to the others slightly frustrated but quite angry that after this long people seemed to have forgotten who she is.

"What have you done with our princess!?" This world's Tamaki demands taking a step forward.

The girl snarls. "Am I not royal enough for you?! How dare you not know who I am! I am your ruler and you will now bow to me!"

"I know who you are and I have seen the signs!" This world's Haruhi takes a step forward gaining everyone's attention. "You are Princess Kaoru Hitachiin though you now go by Princess Nightmare."

There are gasps, including ones of shock from the host club from this world's Haruhi's words, as people begin to notice that yes indeed it truly is Princess Nightmare.

Princess Nightmare smirks insanely but she still looks good. "Well it seems you now remember who I am." She says. "So you must know why I am here then."

This world's Haruhi looks a little scared. "You are here to… to…." She couldn't finish as the very thought of what Princess Nightmare is here to do shakes her up, after all it just isn't natural.

Princess Nightmare laughs before speaking. "Remember this day my subjects for it was your last. The night will last FOREVER!" She tilts her head slightly back with an evil grin as she slightly throws her hands into the air like showing power above everyone else.

"Why would you do something like this!?" Host club Tamaki asks taking a step forward. "Aren't you supposed to be one of the good guys!?"

This worlds Tamaki takes a small step forward. "What happened in the past is in the past! The world isn't like that anymore! It really is true, things have changed! Now please stop this. Right now you probably don't have full replenish of your magic because of what happened. But you won't have to worry about that if you just stop this! I swear that things aren't like the past."

Princess Nightmare narrows her eyes. "Things like this don't change no matter how long you give it. Humanity is this way!" She says. "_I have so much strength inside of me that you don't even KNOW what I could do! If the world isn't going to love me then I'll teach it to fear me instead!_" Her eyes turn red like someone using powerful magic as she speaks, starting from when she said 'know' with a slight toss almost nod like movement of her head to emphasize the word 'know', she causes the room to shake a little when she says this only for it to stop when she finishes the rest of her words in those two sentences. She stomped her foot onto the ground as she said 'I'll teach it to fear me instead' making sure that it isn't just a quick thing instead almost taking the whole part of the sentence except the instead part didn't really get anything in the stomp and she makes sure it doesn't look stupid. Her eyes even go back to the way they were before as if the red in her eyes was mostly for scare or just happened to be a part of it to emphasize anger perhaps. "There is obviously only room for one princess and that princess is ME!" She tilts her head back laughing evilly.

This worlds Haruhi turns to the others that are a part of the group she brought to where the sun was supposed to be risen. "We need to go and find a way to stop her! Follow me." She races towards the library with the others following.

They make it to the library and shut the door behind themselves.

"What's going on!?" Host club Tamaki asks.

This worlds versions of them that are there with them share a look before this world's Haruhi explains.

"Well… Many years ago there was an incident. My father and mother told me this story many times as they remember hearing about it when they were young. My great great grandparents were young when it happened and the story of what happened is true though some are starting to say it's just an old fairy tale. You see …. Back then no one liked the night, stars and moon that Princess Kaoru brought out every night. This caused an imbalance between the two. Princess Hikaru was given so much glory, praise and attention ever since she took over the duties of the day when their parents died when they were little. This made her shadow cast over Princess Kaoru leaving her isolated from everyone it's said the only one who truly understood and was her only friend was the moon she controlled. Everyone pushed her away and thanks to everything that Princess Hikaru was given she became blind to her sisters suffering until a few nights before the incident happened. She felt guilty to not notice but she also knew she couldn't give her sister any wisdom or relate or anything as all she knew was the day with no isolation. She could only watch, unable to do anything, away from Princess Kaoru as the destruction of the one that needed her most continued. Princess Kaoru became resentful, bitter and angry. A few nights later on this night coming up once the sun set marks another year it's been since it happened. The moon refused to set to make way for the dawn. Princess Kaoru came out to where the balcony Princess Hikaru stands on to make announcements and to look out on the kingdom. Everyone was telling her to lower the moon then waited for her response or to do as told. Princess Kaoru announced right there and then in front of the whole town that they will love her and the moon even if she had to make them. Everyone was shocked and confused because nothing like this has ever happened before. Princess Kaoru continued and told everyone that the sun will never rise again and that the night will last forever. That's when Princess Hikaru came out onto the balcony behind Princess Kaoru making the younger turn. Princess Hikaru tried to reason with her sister however Princess Kaoru refused to listen and even yelled that there was only room for one Princess and that it would be her. She slammed her foot down onto the ground then the unexpected happened. Below Princess Kaoru some sort of darkness came up and surrounded the younger Princess. It changed her into an evil monster of the night feeding off her hate, anger and bitterness. Princess Kaoru allowed this to happen and allowed herself to become one with the darkness which changed her looks as it did so. She was still her but different at the same time. She was even more powerful. She also called herself Princess Nightmare making some say that she wasn't in control like a possession. She promised to imprison Princess Hikaru in the sun with the new power she had. She at first attacked Princess Hikaru with a beam of darkness created from some extra darkness she called out from under her. Princess Hikaru used her own powers to create a beam of light. When the two beams collided they seemed equal however the beam of darkness pushed the beam of light back and once it hit Princess Hikaru it sent her flying back into the balcony's edge wall. Princess Kaoru knew and even said out loud that with that power she will rule the world of eternal night. She went to use her powers to seal Princess Hikaru away in the sun however Princess Hikaru had escaped back into the castle while the other was distracted. Princess Kaoru shook it off and jumped down from the balcony to stand in front of the people. She demanded that they bowed down to her glory and everyone knew if they didn't there would be a punishment that no one wanted to find out what it was. They prepared to do as told when Princess Hikaru came out of the front doors of the castle with one hand behind her back. She tried one last time to reason with her sister but Princess Kaoru still refused to listen but I guess everyone calls her Princess Nightmare now until she is returned to the way she was if that ever happens. Left with no other choice and no time to try to think of another one Princess Hikaru brought out a tiara from behind her back. The tiara that their mother sealed her powers and her life into to make it very very powerful. Princess Hikaru put the tiara on her own head and said that if her real sister was still in there then she would come out and come back to them. Princess Nightmare told her that she is the younger sister…. The one that had been ignored and uncared for. Princess Hikaru regretfully used the tiaras magic and adding some of her own powers she used a more powerful beam that knocked Princess Nightmare back towards the moon. As the light shards from the beam around them faded everyone watched as Princess Nightmare went towards the moon then just as she was above others heads she faded. The moons design changed to what you saw earlier and everyone knew that Princess Nightmare had been sealed away in the moon. Princess Hikaru was very upset about what she had to do and blamed herself for letting it happen even though everyone else told her it wasn't her fault. Since then Princess Hikaru has taken on responsibilities for both day and night, sun and moon. Peace has been maintained since then and every sunrise on the night the incident happened the sun celebration became a tradition. One town will have Princess Hikaru go to their town and raise the sun at dawn in front of everyone as they have all stayed up to watch it. Also the incident was an eye opener so people began looking at the night time differently and discovered the mysteries along with the beauty of the night. No longer was the night, stars and moon hated anymore. The people who remember the incident looked up at the moon and thought about the Princess of the night before she became the monster of night while those who may not know the tale simply do not hate the night time. But now she got free from her imprisonment and she's going to send the world into eternal night." She says.

The host club are shocked into silence.

"Let's start looking for something, anything." This world's Haruhi starts searching the books for anything that may possibly help find a way to stop Princess Nightmare.

But even with everyone looking they cannot find anything.

It is starting to look like a lost cause.

This worlds Haruhi groans in frustration as they can't find anything. "There has to be something!"

"What about the crown that holds much power?" Host club Haruhi asks.

This worlds Haruhi shakes her head. "No. We have no idea where it is and with Princess Nightmare back I doubt we'll even be able to get close enough to the castle to try to find it. Besides I have never heard of anyone other than those of royalty being able to control that much power before." She explains as they keep looking.

"Then how are we supposed to defeat her?" This worlds Kyouya says. "Not even all of who know how to use magic combined could stand up to her. The princesses are just too powerful especially with the darkness that transformed Princess Kaoru into Princess Night giving her more power since it was pretty much added to her when she became Princess Nightmare."

This worlds Hunny nods. "But if we can't defeat her then the world we be lost in an eternal night."

This worlds Mori grunts in agreement.

"I don't know." This worlds Haruhi pauses and glances down in worry only to blink then let her expression change. "There has to be something here." She says with some determination.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

AN:

The song is a slightly revised version of Long live princess Trixie. Please check out the amazing song.

Kaoru.

The group is quite tired after searching for so long going through all the books skimming to see if there is anything that might help.

"Ugh I can't believe there isn't anything." This worlds Haruhi groans.

Host club Kaoru's P.O.V.

To be left under the cool night and under Princess Nightmare's rule…..I shiver at the very thought.

No one's P.O.V.

Princess Hikaru finds herself in a world with a sky of orangey yellow as well as solid flat brown ground with fire around her, but the heat doesn't bother her as if the heat can't affect her or that somehow they are more like holograms you don't want to touch to her, as well as some fire crystals like they are red crystals with fire that made them.

Suddenly Princess Nightmare appears on one of the crystals like a projection. "How does it feel to be imprisoned in the very thing you control?" She asks with a smirk.

The unexpected voice makes Princess Hikaru slightly jumps as she takes some steps forward only to turn to the crystal Princess Nightmare has appeared on.

"Sister please stop this!" She tries to reason with the darker princess.

"No!" Princess Nightmare snarls. "You have no idea what it feels like to be shunned by everyone and be hurt by the very ones that should have been there for you! To be cast aside as unimportant as the night is! To be left alone for so long only to be pushed further into the hatred by being cast away as the bad guy when you only were standing up for yourself! You don't know what it's like imprisoned on the very thing you control with nothing but darkness only lit by soft moonlight with the only company, if you can call it that, being black crystals for so many years!" She growls with a glare. "You don't even know!"

"Please sister. I didn't want to do what I had to so the people would be protected! Please sister! I cried every time I remembered what I had to do and every celebration that was to celebrate your defeat only to have it as a cruel reminder that I had to send you away!" Princess Hikaru begs with her sister. "You have no idea how many days I wished I could turn back time to fix my stupid mistakes! Wishing that I could just have my sister back at my side!"

"No!" Princess Nightmare throws her head back in pure anger. "I will not fall for your lies!" She narrow her eyes. "It was because of you and your day that made my beautiful night shunned and hated! You have no idea how many times I stayed where I was imprisoned! Remembering the hurt you and the world has inflicted on me only to push it aside as it being my fault! You don't know what it was like and you never will!" Her eyes flash red in anger. "Now you will forever be imprisoned and I will finally have the respect and love I have always deserved! I will rule in eternal night and they all will ADORE me!" She laughs evilly then her image disappears from the crystal but she still leaves a connection as she feels like she'll need it.

Princess Hikaru glances down sadly and begins to sing. "I was a fool to think that you could be redeemed." She raises her head only slightly. "Years of your hatred has shadowed your core, and I'm too late it seems." She raises her head. "Your plan will fail and you will be the one defeated." She looks to the crystal where Princess Nightmare's image was. "I will get free and save them from your dark monarchy."

Princess Nightmare stands tall with her eyes closed in a room that looks to be a throne room, alone. "I guess it pays."

Princess Hikaru shakes her head sadly. "It never pays to be!"

"To be the villain." Princess Nightmare continues.

"Consumed by hate and greed!" Princess Hikaru stops her shaking of her head.

Princess Nightmare looks up so she is standing tall facing forward with her eyes open with a face of evil victory. "It's all mine!" She brings her hands up clenching them into fists in victory with an evil smirk.

Princess Hikaru once again lowers her head. "You will never know what love feels like."

Princess Nightmare gains a look of 'oh really.' "I disagree."

Princess Hikaru raises her head a little surprised that the connection is still there. "Or the magic that it brings."

"My people love me!" Princess Nightmare does a motion with one of her hands to emphasize the 'yeah right' attitude.

"Nightmare doesn't deserve that crown!" Princess Hikaru continues.

Princess Nightmare rolls her eyes. "Oh please."

Then the two sing together in unison. "You have never known how true power feels!"

Princess Hikaru glances around then sits down a little scared. "Why can't you see what you have done? You can't just leave me!"

Princess Nightmare appears on one of the crystals making Princess Hikaru jump to her feet as she watches the other who is shown on the crystal. "Sister please! You know it cannot be undone!" She sings then smirks. "Long live princess Nightmare!" She vanishes off the crystal and stands in the throne room with her eyes closed once again. "I guess it pays."

Princess Hikaru looks worried and pleading around herself. "It never pays to be."

Princess Nightmare keeps her eyes closed as she continues. "To be the villain!"

"Consumed by hate and greed." Princess Hikaru finishes her sentence.

Princess Nightmare opens her eyes half way with an evil victory smirk on her face. "It's all mine!"

Princess Hikaru glances to her feet sadly. "You will never know what love feels like."

Princess Nightmare's eyes flicker to one side almost like looking at something behind her as she tilts her head softly in which giving off an air of 'yeah right.' "I disagree."

Princess Hikaru looks pleading to the crystal. "Or the magic that it brings."

Princess Nightmare keeps her eyes in the same position but she smirks as she walks a little forward. "My people love me!"

Princess Hikaru shakes her head. "Nightmare doesn't deserve that crown."

Princess Nightmare rolls her eyes again. "Oh please."

They once again sing in unison. "You have never known how true power feels!"

Princess Nightmare fully opens her eyes and stands like she is someone of high respected importance. "Long live princess Nightmare!"

Princess Hikaru's face turns to determination. "They'll see straight through you darkness! This time you cannot hide!"

As if ignoring her Princess Nightmare continues. "Long live princess Nightmare!"

Princess Hikaru sits again in a slightly curled up position. "Curled up inside without my friends without their joy and comfort!" She looks down a little tearful. "Lonely, cold, and frightened. I must get free!"

Princess Nightmare lets out a small slightly breathy laugh. "And this moment was everything I thought it'd be, to see your face when you finally caught sight of me."

Princess Hikaru gets up and looks a little unsure about what her sister has become. "I've got my work cut out for me it seems, got to open my eyes to everything!"

Princess Nightmare raises a hand as if emphasizing on what she is talking about while she seems to almost be looking over her shoulder in the opposite direction of her hand. "Without a friend, without a home, without a hope."

Princess Hikaru, slightly scared now, takes a step back. "Don't let me die here, there must be something more!"

Princess Nightmare lowers her hand to her side as her face becomes what looks like a snicker expression. "Long live princess Nightmare."

Princess Hikaru is sure if she had ears then they would be folded back by now. "It never pays to be."

Princess Nightmare slightly puffs out her chest as if to show off her power as she once again closes her eyes. "To be the villain."

"Consumed by hate and greed." Princess Hikaru continues.

Princess Nightmare opens her eyes in content as if her expression is silently yelling a loud yes! "It's all mine!"

Princess closes her eyes lowering her head in sadness. "You will never know what love feels like."

Princess Nightmare can't help but once again rolling her eyes. "I disagree."

Princess Hikaru opens her eyes half way. "Or the magic that it brings."

Princess Nightmare glance to a window smirk once again plastered to her face. "My people love me!"

Princess Hikaru looks up hoping that Princess Nightmare has once again appeared on a crystal but that isn't what has happened. "Nightmare doesn't deserve that crown."

"Oh please." Princess Nightmare waves it off.

The two once again sing in unison. "You have never known how true power feels!"

Princess Nightmare stands tall like an evil leader who has come into power. "Long live princess Nightmare."

Princess Hikaru gains a determined look. "They'll see straight through your darkness! This time you cannot hide!"

As if ignoring her now princess Nightmare continues. "Long live princess Nightmare." She throws her head back in evil laughter that seems to echo in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

"The crown might be our only hope." Hunny says.

"But how will we even use it if we even find it?" This worlds Tamaki points out.

"We're doomed!" Host club Tamaki cries out in his dramatic way.

Host club Kaoru suddenly gets an idea. "What if me or Hikaru tried?" He says and the others turn to him. "After all we are the princesses just male and from another world."

"You've got a point." This worlds Kyouya looks thoughtful. "It may work."

"Then we need to get to the castle." This worlds Haruhi says. "I'm certain that's where it is being kept. If not then we'll need to find out if there are any clues anywhere to tell us where it is."

The others all nod in agreement.

They all rush off to head for the castle and hoping they won't run into Princess Nightmare since they aren't ready to face her.

This worlds Haruhi is in the lead taking them to the castle.

Other citizens are quickly moving as if rushing scared back home before something truly evil gets them.

The host club almost want to wince as they still can't believe that this worlds Kaoru who is now Princess Nightmare would be like this… Though they don't know her but they are thinking of how their own host club Kaoru is a kind person yet how did this worlds version of him turn out so differently?

Is it really all because she wasn't loved?

Most likely but it still leaves the host club in surprise.

They hope they can stop her as the world is right now left under the cool night along with under Princess Nightmare's rule.

…

Princess Nightmare stands there on a rooftop watching the group head for the castle. "Don't you dare think that you will win." She hisses under her breath as she watches them disappear from sight. She moves quickly through the darkness of the night and follows the group with hopes to get out in front of them. She sends out darkness to in front of the group.

They start to form beasts.

The group skids to a stop in surprise but they quickly dash around either in determination or from being scared.

The beasts look like mythical creatures such as a griffon and a manticore all them darkly colored. They begin to chase the group.

This worlds Tamaki and Kyouya pause to turn. They join hands and send a blast of red beam making a line that lights the ground on fire making the beasts skid to a stop causing some to get singed or burned into dark energy that only lasts a few seconds before vanishing. The two run back to rejoin the others as the beasts try to figure out how to get around the fire but it takes a minute or so since the fire is quickly spreading and very powerful as two made it together.

The group tries to pick up speed trying to use this time of getting ahead they have to the fullest advantage.

But the beasts will soon be on their tails again so they need to hurry.

Princess Nightmare growls as she sees this. "You will not win!" She growls words meant for the group. She moves to beat them to the castle.

The beasts, the few that so far have managed to go around or fly over the flames once again begin the chase of the group with renewed anger.

The group continues to run even as they are starting to feel quite tired even panting.

…

Princess Nightmare jumps off the roofs as she got ahead of the group. She dashes into the castle bursting the doors open only to quickly head to try to find the crown. "They must be after it." She growls to herself as she looks trying the lower floors first.

…..

The group finally make it to the castle and slam the doors shut to do their best to keep the beasts out.

This worlds Haruhi takes a step forward glancing around. "The doors were open. I think Princess Nightmare is here somewhere." She says.

"So what do we do?" Host club Tamaki asks.

This worlds Haruhi turns to loo to him determined. "We will find the crown before she does."

The others nod in agreement.

"We should try upstairs first." Host club Haruhi says. "Princess Nightmare is probably starting here on the lower levels and we will get killed if we try to face her magic and abilities."

The others mummer in agreement so they head upstairs to begin the search breaking up into pairs to search but more than one pair is in the same area. They search everywhere they can possibly think of to look or find to look.

Host club Tamaki even lifts a flower vase to check underneath it for possible way that might lead them to where the crown is located.

One room none of the groups have gotten to yet and that is the throne room but soon they will get to it.

….

The castle doors are harshly forced open from the outside.

…

This worlds Haruhi and host club Kyouya crouch down as they peer down the stairs watching as the beasts that had been chasing the group walk in menacingly only to start their search on their own in the lower floors.

This worlds Haruhi backs up a few steps almost like a penguin since she is crouching. "We can't go down." She says in a hushed tone. "Let's try the throne room." She adds.

"Where is it?" Host club Kyouya asks in a hushed voice.

This world's Haruhi suddenly looks doubtful like she is rethinking about the plan that seems to be starting to have second thoughts on it. "Over on the other side of the staircase here." She answers almost hesatintly.

Host club Kyouya sighs pushing up his glasses like he's thinking 'oh great' or 'oh wonderful' in his head.

….

The beasts continue their search and a dark figure moves out in front of two of them.

…

Hikaru and Kaoru are looking in any place something may be hidden to tell them where the crown is then Kaoru heads for a door.

He pauses outside of it but then reaches for the doorknob almost hesitantly. He doesn't know what awaits him on the other side.

Could be Princess Nightmare ready to kill him for all he knows!

He could be hacked up into pieces!

However after heavily swallowing he turns the doorknob to open the door taking a step inside as the door opens.

AN:

Chapter ends there.

I hope you guys are so far enjoying!

At the time I post this chapter there is a count of fifty three views. Thank you.

I hope to see you next chapter!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

The room is just a bedroom.

It makes Kaoru relax as he sees no one inside so he steps inside just for a quick look for any sign of possible

He moves inside to get a better look inside but there is absolutely no sign of any crown so he leaves the room feeling empty handed as he begins to wonder if the crown is even in the castle or not.

…..

"Did you take them down?" Princess Nightmare demands of the two beasts she stepped out in front of with a fist on her hip looking at the two expectantly.

The beasts cower and back off a little giving Princess Nightmare all the information she needs.

Princess Nightmare growls. "We must find a way! They cannot stop us!" She turns and waves a hand through one making it vanish into dark energy that lasts a few seconds as she heads to go to try to find the group to stop them. She pauses and turns to look to the remaining one of the two. "Well what are you waiting for?!" She demands. "Get going!" She waves up a hand from her hip to point indicating for the beast to get moving.

The beast scurries away in terror to follow orders.

Princess Nightmare begins her own search for the group.

The danger has been officially heightened.

…..

Kaoru and Hikaru continue their search then Kaoru spots the throne room.

He heads inside and sure enough right there in the room is the crown as the room seems to sense he is good thus it's like a spell is broken allowing the crown to be seen on the cement holder between . "I found it!" He calls to Hikaru. "Go get the others!"

The crown is like how Princess Hikaru's was described in shape only, this one is a little, but not really a big difference, a little smaller than the one Princess Hikaru wears and it is said to be a black tiara that glimmers with silver sparkles in it almost like stars.

"Be careful Kaoru." Hikaru says worriedly.

"I will." Kaoru moves into the throne room as Hikaru heads to get the others.

Princess Nightmare senses a magical disturbance and growls using her magic to teleport to the throne room. She lands right in front of Kaoru making him stop walking. She glances back and notices the crown. "So this is where it was hidden." She says then turns back to Kaoru only to smirk. "Well it seems this is the end of the line." She says.

"No." Kaoru gets ready to charge.

"You're kidding?" Princess Nightmare says as if talking to someone much weaker. "You're kidding right?"

Kaoru quickly charges forward.

Princess Nightmare moves to charge towards Kaoru.

But at the last second Kaoru manages to slip past Princess Nightmare making her skid to a stop in surprise.

Princess Nightmare glances back. "What!?"

Kaoru grabs the crown and turns to face Princess Nightmare. "This is where you will be defeated." He says and raises the crown to his head.

"No….." Princess Nightmare looks like she's remembering how she was imprisoned then she blinks her eyes narrowing in rage as she growls. "NO!" She gathers up magic that spirals up from the floor around her like a ribbon dancer then up to her hands that are above her head. "I will destroy you first!" She declares.

Kaoru closes his eyes concentrating as hard as he can. "Come on. Come on." He strains himself as he tries to use the crown's power he can sense but somehow it feels like whenever he tries to mentally grab it to use it then it moves away out of reach.

Princess Nightmare uses the magic by quickly lowering her hands as well as bending her body like seen on TV and sends beams that are like shadows heading straight for Kaoru as they are popping off of the ground.

They grip Kaoru making him open his eyes that widen. They throw him across the room to the side where the door is.

He crashes on the ground and the crown also falls to the ground not breaking or even chipping. He has his eyes closed tightly from the impact as he had tried to brace himself for the crash with the ground.

Princess Nightmare stands straight with her arms at her sides as she watches this all happen. She then raises a hand getting ready to snap her fingers. "I will deliver the final blow myself." She says then snaps her fingers.

All the beasts and the beams she had made suddenly vanish disappearing into a haze of dark mist before completely fading a few seconds after.

Princess Nightmare lowers her hand and begins to advance towards Kaoru.

Kaoru opens on eye, the one that is not closest to the floor, half way and he spots the crown not far from him. He shifts and looks over to see Princess Nightmare getting closer and closer. He quickly goes for the crown but before he grabs it he pauses hearing something.

"We are coming Kaoru!"

….

The others had been hurrying to where Kaoru is when they notice the beasts be destroyed and they took this as a bad sign that Princess Nightmare has found Kaoru and the crown. They pick up the pace, Hikaru especially, as they rush to get to Kaoru hopefully before something bad happens.

…

Kaoru slightly turns to the open door and sees the shadows of his friends approaching on the walls. He gasps then his eyes slightly widen as there is a small glimmer reflected in them as he feels something way deep down inside. He smiles and turns to Princess Nightmare standing facing her without any fear.

Princess Nightmare stops walking and looks at Kaoru's face. "You cannot use the crown." She chuckles. "so that means you lose!" She begins advancing a little faster this time intending to kill Kaoru.

"You think that you have won?" Kaoru speaks. "Well you are wrong."

Princess Nightmare's eyes narrow. "It is you is wrong!" She declares loudly without yelling.

The others come up into the room.

"No Nightmare." Kaoru says. "This is where you will be defeated."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"I will not be defeated!" Princess Nightmare growls as she skids to a stop wondering who to go after first. "After all." She points to Kaoru for a moment. "You cannot use the crowns power." She lowers her hand to her side.

"I am not like you so yes I cannot do it alone." Kaoru says. "However when I have my friends with me I can." He glances over his shoulder. "I felt the spark of the power that I needed to use the crown as soon as I heard you guys." He says though not saying that Hikaru is the strongest in this feeling compared to the rest.

The others smile and Kaoru turns only to squat down picking up the crown then turns to Princess Nightmare.

"What a ridiculous statement!" Princess Nightmare growls. "Just having people you believe are your friends doesn't make anything different!"

"Yes it does." Kaoru says. "In ways you don't understand." He puts the crown on his head.

Hikaru moves forward and links hands with Kaoru.

Princess Nightmare gets ready to summon magic so she can strike them all down. "This is where you will be defeated!" She declares as she gets ready to summon the beams that are like shadows popping out of the ground.

Kaoru closes his eyes and he mentally reaches for the crowns magical energy.

This time it feels as if his friends are there supporting each other mentally to bring Kaoru up to the magical energy that he needs to mentally grab.

He grabs it and this time it unleashes, only for Kaoru's mental image or feeling, a light.

Princess Nightmare sends the beams at the group.

Kaoru, in the physical world, opens his eyes that are glowing white like seen in movies when someone has powerful power coursing through them. He raises his head slightly and ribbons of dark light coming from the ground rise up and twirl around him without touching him then heading to the crown making it glow in dark light.

Then a beam is shot out right at Princess Nightmare.

Princess Nightmare panics and tries to get free as the beam quickly forms a tornado around her.

The beams Princess Nightmare sent out shatter like glass blowing up that disappears a second or so after forming.

The tornado engulfs Princess Nightmare then there is a flash of light.

It blinds the others for a moment but as it settles the group finds themselves laying on the floor, the crown still on Kaoru's head.

There is no beams or anything now.

….

Princess Hikaru senses a change and she is now free! She uses her powers to raise the sun thus will be allowing her to return to Earth with harmony restored.

….

The group all get up from the ground.

"You have done well." A new voice comes and as the sun rises there is a glowing ball that seems to come out of it then lowers to land just in front of the window in the throne room.

The group turn to look to the window that the ball of light is landing in front of as the sun starts to rise.

As the ball of light fades there stands a person.

She is wearing a spaghetti strapped white dress that goes to half way down her thighs with the outline of folded feather wings sown onto the back and a little on the sides in black thread. She also is wearing her white boots that almost reach her knees that have runner like bottoms. Her ginger hair that reaches her shoulders has more draping over her face on her right side, glows in the light and flows softly but just right in the breeze like a true princess's hair should. She also has on the crown she used to imprison Princess Nightmare. Her eyes are an amber color.

"Princess Hikaru!" This worlds Haruhi gasps.

The ones from this world bow in respect and the host club follow the others.

"I thank you all for your work to take down a great evil." Princess Hikaru says then gives a small sigh as she turns to where Princess Nightmare had been. "Now if only another will could understand the good side."

The others raise from their bows and follow her gaze.

Laying there on her side on the ground is a girl who is obviously not Princess Nightmare though she looks defeated.

She is wearing a black cloak that is like a normal cloak that wraps around her body leaving an open space in the front which is small but she can open it up more if she wants, the cloaks hood is not on her head instead its draped behind her head like a sweater with the hood not on the persons head. She has ginger hair that reaches her shoulders has more draping over her face on the left side of her face, looks dim and flops down not flowing in the breeze but merely fluttering very softly making it nowhere near as flowing as a true princess's hair should be. Her hair flops instead of flowing in the breeze like a true princess's hair should be doing in short. She has no crown on her head.

Around her are a few broken pieces as if it is pieces of the crown or perhaps the decoration of flames on her clothes and her shoes.

"Princess Kaoru!" Princess Hikaru speaks with sternness as she begins walking towards her.

The girls amber eyes, that are also dim along with her face giving her a sad look and it also makes her look like she's someone who stays in the shadows, open as she gasps. She sits up and looks to Princess Hikaru.

"For a thousand years I have long awaited this moment and it's been that long since I have last seen you like this." Princess Hikaru says as she approaches Princess Kaoru.

Princess Kaoru closes her eyes and slightly tilts her head away as if expecting to get in trouble like a kid being scolded.

Princess Hikaru moves to crouch in front of Princess Kaoru. "I know that there had been mistakes in the past." She says as she really hopes that she had been wrong about her sister not being able to be redeemed. "mistakes that even I regret." She continues. "But there is something you must remember." She gives an assuring smile as Princess Kaoru opens her eyes halfway slightly flickering to Princess Hikaru. "We were meant to rule together little sister." She says.

The others gasp as they realize that the two are sisters.

"Sister?" Both Tamaki's gasp.

Princess Hikaru stands as the others watch leaning a little closer watching in anticipation. "Will you accept my friendship?" She offers her hand to her slightly younger twin sister Princess Kaoru.

The others wait to hear and see how this will go.

Host club Tamaki falls forward but mostly lands on his hands as if he managed to brace himself then he looks back up to continue to watch.

Princess Kaoru glances down sadly then closes her eyes before jumping to her feet throwing her arms around Princess Hikaru crying. "I'm so sorry big sister!" She cries. "I missed you so much!"

Princess Hikaru hugs her sister. "I've missed you too. It's not your fault for what happened. I should have realized what had actually been going on and fixed it."

Princess Kaoru buries her face into her sisters shoulder by her chest letting her sister hold her.

The group smile feeling warmed by the sight.

Finally the two princesses pull apart and Princess Kaoru quickly wipes her eyes with the back of her hands.

Kaoru begins to approach them taking the crown off of his head. He stops as he reaches them and they turn to him. "I believe this belongs to you." He says holding the crown to Princess Kaoru.

Princess Kaoru slightly glances to Princess Hikaru as if wondering 'should I really have this?'.

Princess Hikaru nods and Princess Kaoru turns back to Kaoru.

Kaoru gives a smile.

Princess Kaoru smiles softly and reaches over taking the crown having an instant connection with it as if it along with its magic were meant to be handed to her.

"Here sister." Princess Hikaru gently takes it then puts it on Princess Kaoru's head before letting go of it then lowering her hands to her sides once again. "Like a real Princess." She says.

Princess Kaoru glances to her sister smiling a little more.

The group along with the Princesses leave the castle.

The others let the Princesses go ahead while they stand to watch.

Princess Kaoru look nervous about this but the people welcome her with open arms and warm kind hearts. She looks to her sister who is smiling in her direction as if to let her know that yes it is ok things have truly changed. She turns back to the people around them with a smile as she seems to brighten a little looking more like a true princess though she already looked like one after she was transformed back from being Princess Nightmare.

Yes everything is looking up.

After a warm welcome from the towns people Princess Kaoru takes the lead with Princess Hikaru to go to the group.

"You are not from here." Princess Kaoru. "I believe you are us from another world." She says trying to confirm her suspicions. "That's why you could actually use the power in the crown even if you needed some support to truly unlock it's power."

"You're right there." Kaoru nods.

Princess Hikaru. "Well it was nice to meet you all." She says. "And I have a feeling that you will want to go." She closes her eyes for a moment before once again opening them. "It'll feel great to actually look forward to the sun celebration."

"What do you mean?" Princess Kaoru asks turning to her sister.

Princess Hikaru closes her eyes for a moment. "For our subjects it was a celebration of my defeat of Princess Nightmare….." She opens her eyes half way slightly glancing down. "However… It was only a painful reminder that I had to banish my own sister."

Princess Kaoru blinks a little surprised then smiles and wraps an arm around her sisters shoulders. "Well then we'll look forward to the sun celebration together." She turns to the sky only to realize something like realizing a mistake. "Oh my moon is still in the sky."

Princess Hikaru smiles. "Well it can be with my sun today." She says.

Princess Kaoru smiles. "Thanks but I think that for today it should be lowered."

"Alright." Princess Hikaru says. "If that's what you want. I'll schedule an eclipse soon here then."

Princess Kaoru can't help but smile a little more at that. "I'd like that." She says then lets go of her sister.

The people, the host club watching since they want to see how the moon will be lowered, watch.

Princess Kaoru closes her eyes concentrating to move the moon and she raise her hand up towards the moon making her magical glow that appears around her hand glowing dark blue as she uses her powers even moving her hand down to get the moon to move to set.

The moon moves to set and Princess Kaoru opens her eyes to watch it set.

The host club gasp in wonder and endearment as they take in every detail that they can as they watch.

Princess Kaoru smiles. "Thank you. My moon. My friend. I will see you again tonight." She says very quietly that only the host club, Princess Hikaru and those that are this worlds versions of the host can hear the words.

It makes them smile softly at how adorable it sounds that the princess at least always had at least one friend this whole time.

Her moon.

Once the moon is set Princess Kaoru lowers her hand letting it return to normal.

The two princesses look to the host club.

"As a thank you we will help you back to your own world." Princess Hikaru says. She raises a hand and a glowing white light surrounds her hand.

Princess Kaoru also raises a hand and a glowing dark blue light surrounds her hand.

They put their hands to just brush against each other causing a flash of light and the host club find themselves in their club room when the light fades.

Home once again with an adventure now forever etched into their memories.

They are sure that they will have to explain their disappearance but it'll just be a grand storytelling on a true story.

The people believed them though some were a little skeptical about it if they didn't believe in dimension travel or other dimensions existing.

….

And so the foretold came true… The story foretold in an old worn black book with a sun on the front cover and a moon on the back cover….. The book of the royal family with the final story being of what was foretold….

Story:

There once was twin royal sisters that ruler the land in peace and harmony.

The younger raised the moon to begin the night and lowered the moon to make way for the dawn using her powers over the night.

The eldest raised the sun at dawn and lowered the sun to make way for the night using her powers over the day.

Thus the two sisters maintained balance over their kingdom.

As time went on the younger became resentful.

The people played in the day, loving it and cheering for it. But shunned hating her beautiful night, sleeping to make it pass by faster.

One day the moon refused to lower to make way for the dawn.

The eldest tried to reason with her sister but the bitterness in the young ones heart had transformed her into a wicked monster of darkness .

Princess Nightmare!

She vowed she would shroud the land in an eternal night. Along with vowing to imprison her sister in the sun so she was the one and only ruler.

Left without a choice the eldest harnessed the power in one of the crowns the sisters parents sealed themselves in as to make sure the crowns powers would never be used for evil.

Using the crown's power she defeated her younger sister banishing her to the moon.

The eldest took over the responsibilities for both sun and moon.

Keeping the peace and harmony balanced since.

Legend has it that one day the wicked Princess Nightmare will return to make the world live in an eternal night…. But strange newcomers will come and defeat the younger turning her back to her normal self before she became the evil Princess Nightmare.

The sisters will become reunited and harmony will be kept for generations to come.

Princess Hikaru controlling the sun and the day.

Princess Kaoru controlling the moon and night.

The end.

AN:

If you do not like My little pony friendship is magic then do not read this AN!

The original of this story is from the first two episodes of My little pony friendship is magic season one.

I'm sure those that like/know MLP have already figured this out.

This is an Ouran version but I hope you enjoyed anyways!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


End file.
